Detention, LockdownWhatever!
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Saturday detention. Five unlikely students are put in detention and drama will boil. Especially when three other delinquents join them during the day. But what happens when all hell breaks loose and a gun is fired?
1. Introduction

**Chapter One**

Saturday. Saturday morning. On Saturday morning kids should be having fun. Especially kids like Manny Santos who had a boyfriend. But instead of spending time with him, she walked up the stone steps of Degrassi Central School for detention.

Emma Nelson cleaned up the breakfast dishes and went to check on Spike who, lately, had been craving weird foods and throwing it all up.

"Hey Mom." Emma whispered when she stuck her head into her parent's bedroom.

Spike groaned in acknowledgment.

"I'm leaving for detention." Emma slowly shut the door, grabbed her coat and bag, and walked out of the house. A few minutes later she found herself at the front steps of Degrassi Central School. Emma drew in a deep breath and entered the school.

Ellie Nash walked up to the school, snapping rubber bands against her wrist. She sighed, having been to detention for the past three Saturdays, this was getting boring. As she was about to walk into the building she heard a car pull up. Turning around, Ellie saw her once best friend, Marco Del Rossi, get out of his dad's car. When he spotted Ellie he stopped dead in his tracks. Finally he got his wits back and walked up next to her.

"Ellie." He said and nodded towards her.

"Marco." She said and walked inside.

Marco groaned and looked at the sky. Then he followed her inside.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Chapter Two**

The four students sat in different areas of the classroom. Mr. Raditch entered and cleared his throat.

"You are all here to reflect on what you have done. In about an hour-"

The door opened with a bang and Jay Hogart walked in.

"Mr. Hogart, you are late." Raditch said, pointing out the obvious.

"No-freaking-duh." Jay said as he took a seat in the back row between Emma and Marco.

"Mr. Hogart, that will be another Saturday detention for you." Raditch glared at Jay.

"I've only been here for the past eight Saturdays. What's one more gonna do?" Jay snickered.

"Oh, today's gonna be fun." Emma said under her breath, rolling her eyes. Jay shot her a glance.

"Mr. Hogart, that is enough." Raditch yelled. Jay just smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"As I was saying," Mr. Raditch continued, "In an hour I will bring each of you a piece of paper and a pen so you can write down how you feel about what you have done. No talking. If I hear one peep you're all in trouble. I'm right down the hall, around the corner, down the hall, and up the stairs. It's not very far and I can hear every sound you make." Then he left the room and Manny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ellie asked.

Manny mimicked Raditch, "I'm just on the other side of the world. It's not very far away and I can hear every sound you make."

Now Marco was laughing and Ellie couldn't hold back a smile.

Manny looked to Emma and suddenly stopped laughing. She sat back down and faced forwards.

Ellie and Marco looked from Manny and Emma a few times before Jay spoke up, "So this is boring."

"Ya think?" Ellie grumbled.

"I say we play a game." Marco suggested.

"If it's anything like Candy Land I'm out." Jay muttered.

"I meant something like truth or dare." Marco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now that…is pretty cool, Homofreak," Jay said, "I'm in."

"Count me in." Ellie said with growing excitement.

"I'll play." Manny said, turning around.

"Greenpeace?" Jay asked, "You in?"

Emma lifted her head from where it was resting on her arms, "Huh? I was sleeping."

"Now, that's not like you, Greenpeace. Sleeping in class. Trouble at home?" Jay taunted.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me or my home life! Just-" Emma rose out of her seat and her anger rose with her, but Ellie interrupted.

"We're playing truth or dare. You in?" Ellie asked.

"Uh…yeah." Emma stammered, catching her breath and sitting back down.

" Okay, I say Homofreak goes first." Jay suggests.

"Okay," Marco says, "Manny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I believe you are currently dating Craig for the fourth time?"

Manny nodded.

"Have you cheated on him this time around?" Marco asked.

"Uh…uh…Th-that's a b-breach of p-privacy." She stammered.

"So is this game, Cheergirl. And you agreed to play. Answer the question." Jay sneered.

"Yes, okay? Yes, I cheated on him." Manny yelled.

Emma now seemed very awake, "I wanna add a new rule. Once a question is asked and answered, the person who was asked has to go into complete detail-if it's truth, of course. I'm not sure I wanna hear the details of a dare."

"I'm down with that rule." Jay said.

Everyone else agreed and then looked at Manny.

"Okay, it was with that freaky new kid, Peter. A fashion agent had just told me I was too fat and my boobs were too small for me to be an actress. I was upset so I went to this party which ended up being at his house. I got drunk and we made out. That's it. End of story.

" Okay, Manny. Your turn to ask." Ellie said.

"Okay…Jay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jay said in a voice that intimidated Manny.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Emma." Manny said, grinning evilly.

"On the lips." Marco said.

"Like you mean it." Ellie added.

Jay looked over at Emma who rolled her eyes and moved to the desk next to him.

"Are you ready for this, Greenpeace?" he asked her.

"I don't think anybody is ready to be kissed by the Devil's advocate. But sure, whatever." Emma said and scooted her desk closer. She raised and eyebrow as if to say 'Go ahead.' Jay leaned in and kissed her with unexplainable passion. She felt it and he pulled away, realizing he had put real emotions into a fake kiss.


	3. Confessions

Chapter Three 

Emma stared at Jay in disbelief but he just cleared his throat and said, "So who's going to be the next victim?" He was silent and then said, "Homofreak, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think I'm hot?" Jay asked.

"That's not fair. You can't use my sexuality against me." Marco complained.

"We've already said that this game was a breach of privacy but personally, I don't care. Answer the damn question." Jay ordered.

"Can we just stop playing?" Marco whined.

"Answer the question and we'll stop playing." Jay nodded.

"Okay, the truth? If you quit smoking, brushed your teeth, washed your hair, and wore more than just black, you would be drop dead gorgeous," Marco blushed.

Ellie and Manny snickered while Jay just smiled broadly. Emma was the only one with a straight face and she was looking at Marco. He caught her stare and she nodded knowingly. He gave a nod of thanks and then said, "So, what now?"

"Actually, Homofreak, I would like to know what you're doing here." Jay said.

"Uh…you made me tell you that your hot and now your gonna make me tell you what I'm doing here? I think I'll pass." Marco said.

"He has a point." Ellie stated.

"Fine, Gothchick. Since you didn't get asked, how 'bout you tell us what you're doing here?" Jay smiled.

"Mom's drinking again. Had nowhere else to go." Ellie shrugged.

"So you came here?" Emma asked in shock, "Why not go to a friends house or something?"

"Ash is in England. I don't have any other friends." Ellie said, casting a sad look towards Marco. "Plus, I feel safe here. I mean, I hate the learning part of school, but if you really think about it, we all wake up in the morning to come here. If we didn't like it, why wake up? Why not just die in our sleep?"

"Very dark, but very true." Emma agreed.

"Hey, I do not wake up in the morning for school. I barely even come to school!" Jay exclaimed.

"Then why not die in your sleep?" Emma asked, half out of curiosity, half suggestion.

"Ha ha, very funny, Greenpeace. I come to school for two reasons and two reasons only."

"Care to embellish?" Emma asked.

"Not really."

"Oh c'mon. It's not like we're asking you if you're a virgin or not." Emma pleaded.

"Fine. First reason. I wanna graduate." Jay stated.

"Why would you wanna graduate?" Marco asked in astonishment.

"Cause I don't wanna be in this dump forever."

"And the second reason?" Emma asked.

"A girl." Jay mumbled.

"Speak up, Hogart. Can't hear you." Emma said.

"A girl." Jay repeated, this time louder.

"Ooh-ooh. Jason has a cruh-ush." Emma taunted.

"Who is it?" Manny asked.

"Your mom." Jay shot at her.

"My mom's…um…dead." Manny said solemnly.

"Oh, geez. Manny. Sorry. I didn't know." Jay stammered.

"Nice one, Jay. Real nice." Emma said in a disappointed tone. She got up and moved back to her original seat.

After a few silent minutes Manny spoke up, "I still wanna know who you like, Jay."

He looked at her and shook his head, "No, no. I think we should stay off that subject."

"We'll get off of the subject when you tell us who it is." Marco said, mimicking Jay from earlier.

"If you guess it, I'll tell you. Here's a hint: She's way outta my league." Jay sat up straighter and looked everyone square in the eye, challenging them.

"Is it…Alex?" Manny asked.

"I told you she was way outta my league. That shoulda eliminated Alex, Amy, or any other one of those trailer park sluts."

"Is it Manny?" Emma asked, laughing, and Manny shot her a look.

"No, it's not Manny. But you're getting closer." Jay said.

"Paige? Hazel? Darcy? Anyone else on the SpiritSquad?" Ellie chirped.

"Do you really see me liking someone that goes around yelling 'Rah, rah! Fight, fight! Win, win!'?" Jay asked in disbelief.

"You said we were getting closer with Manny." Ellie shrugged.

"I don't mean Manny now. I mean Manny five years ago." Jay said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah." Marco said.

"Who was Manny friends with five years ago?" asked Ellie.

And then Emma spoke up for the first time in awhile.

She said: "Me."


	4. Supply Closet

**Chapter Four**

Everyone turned and looked at Emma.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ellie said, "Lemme get this straight. You like…Emma Nelson? Emma Nelson, tree hugger? Emma Nelson, environmental crusader? Emma Nelson, a.k.a. Greenpeace?"

"No-freaking-way." Marco said, surprised.

"Hey, let Jay speak. Maybe it's not really Emma. Maybe it's someone else I was friends with way back when. Huh, Jay?" Manny suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him and he just shrugged.

Before anyone could react Emma was out of her seat and out the door.

Jay yelled after her, "And yeah, I am a virgin!"

The three others turned their attention from the empty doorway and fixated on Jay.

"What?" Manny shrieked in disbelief. "You, Jay Hogart, are a what?"

"I'm. A. Virgin." He said slowly.

"That is un-freaking-believable." Marco said, laughing.

"You're joshing us, right?" Ellie asked, laughing.

"No, it's no joke." Jay said, slumping down in his chair.

Meanwhile Emma was wandering around the hallway when she heard footsteps. She sneaked a glance around the corner and saw Raditch coming down the stairs. The only door that was near her that wasn't in Raditch's sight was the gym. Emma quickly ran inside. She took a deep breath thinking she was safe until she saw Raditch coming towards the entrance of the gym. She quickly looked around and spotted the supply closet. She ducked in and quietly shut the door just as Raditch entered. Taking that moment to realize how close she was to getting caught, she didn't realize that there was someone else in the closet with her.

"Emma?" A voice asked.

Emma spun around to see Sean Cameron sitting on the ground behind her. There were two bags of towels side by side on the floor and a few towels stacked up at one end. To the side of one of the bags was a towel lying on the ground. Emma put A and B together and realized Sean had been sleeping there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tracker kicked me out. Had no where to go." Sean shrugged.

"How long have you been staying here?" Emma asked, sitting down next to him.

"Three. Four days." Sean said as if it was no big deal.

"Sean! You've been living here for four days? Have you done laundry? Brushed your teeth? Anything?" Emma squealed.

Sean had a wave of memories and he realized this was like the old days. When Emma was so worried about him, always taking care of him. Before everything got so screwed up.

"I stole a toothbrush from the nurses office my first night here and I brush my teeth every morning before anyone gets here. I've only done laundry once, yesterday, after school ended." Sean said.

"Sean, you can't stay here. This isn't right." Emma pleaded.

"Well, where am I supposed to go? Huh, Emma? Got an answer for that one?" Sean said, almost yelling.

"Actually, yeah. I do." She said, sounding surprised with herself that she thought of something so quickly.

"What?" Sean looked at her. "Where?"

"Stay with me." Emma looked back at him.


	5. Eight Hours

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure about this?" Sean asked, after he got over the shock of what Emma had proposed and they talked about it.

"Absolutely." Emma nodded, as if to confirm all questions.

"And your mom?" Sean asked, still wary about the whole thing?

"My mom. Well. I should probably ask my mom." Emma took her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket.

Sean laughed as he watched her call home.

"Hey, Mom. Feeling better?" Emma asked and then paused for a few seconds. "Okay, well don't forget to drink lots of water. Room temperature and small sips at a time. Slowly!" She paused again. "Okay, well I was calling because Sean was, uh, kicked out of his house and, uh, I was kinda wondering if he could stay with us." She was quiet for a minute and then said, "Thanks Mom! And please call the doctor to see if he can find out what's wrong." Emma hung up.

"What'd she say?" Sean asked, already knowing the answer because of the smile on her face.

"She said yes." Emma's smile doubled in size.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have phones at detention." Sean said, curiously.

"We're not. But my mom's sick and if Raditch asks, that's what I'll say." Emma said confidently.

"Speaking of Raditch, is that why you came in here?" Sean asked, "To hide?"

"Kinda. And I should probably get back before he finds out I'm gone." Emma stood up and looked out the window. "Coast is clear. Hey, why don't you come back with me? I'll say I saw you outside and told you to come and join the party."

Sean nodded and they left the closet together.

"So…does Raditch know you're here?" Emma asked after they left the gym and made sure the coast was clear.

"No. And he won't if you don't tell him." He looked at Emma as if to say 'Tell him, you die.'

Emma nodded, understanding. In a matter of seconds that approached the doorway to the detention classroom and entered, side by side.

"Hey. Look who the cat dragged in." Jay said, standing up to greet Sean.

"Oh, so now I'm a cat?" Emma said bitterly, taking her seat.

"Hey, don't be offended." Jay said, following Emma to the back row, "I think cats are real hot. Sexy and fierce, ya know?"

"No, sorry. Don't have a sexual attraction towards cats." Emma said, not making eye contact.

Sean leaned down to Manny and whispered, "Did I miss something?"

Manny nodded and said, "Oh, yeah!"

"What's going on between them?" Sean asked.

"Long story." Ellie said.

Sean looked at the clock, "We got time."

Marco looked up at the clock, too, and said, "No way. We've only been here for an hour. It feels like ages."

"How long are you guys here for?" Sean asked.

"Eight hours." Emma sighed.

"Eight hours? That's kinda long, isn't it? My detention was never that long." Sean said.

"Maybe because we aren't screwing people during detention." Ellie glared at him, "You know what they say: 'Time flies when you're having fun.'"

"Thanks, Elle. Love the compassion." Sean said sarcastically, "Emma, I'm gonna go. Catch you later."

Emma nodded and Sean walked out the door. A few minutes later he re-entered, followed by Mr. Raditch.


	6. Essays in Detention

**Chapter Six**

"Mr. Cameron, take a seat. You'll be joining Saturday detention today and for the next two weeks. Would you like to explain to me what you are doing here?" Mr. Raditch asked.

"Well, sir. You know how much I love detention. I thought I would stop by and you know, join the party." Sean looked at Emma who gave him a small smile.

"Okay, here is paper for all of you." Raditch passed out paper and pens to every student, "When I come back in an hour I hope to see that all of you have written something associated to what you have done." And with that he left the room.

Sean was took a seat next to Manny, "Care to explain what's going on back there?" He nodded towards Emma and Jay.

"Well, first they kissed, then Jay confessed to liking Emma, and then he told her that he was a virgin." Manny said, like it was no big deal.

"Wait, wait. What?" Sean asked, obviously surprised.

"He confessed he's a virgin."

"That is quite a surprise. But rewind." Sean said, his voice high-pitched with shock.

"He confessed to liking Emma?" Manny asked, wondering what was confusing him so much.

"No, no. The first one." Sean said.

"Oh…they kissed." Manny shrugged.

"What?" Sean shrieked in a manly way.

"Yeah, we were playing truth or dare. Jay was dared to kiss Emma. No biggie." Manny said nonchalantly.

"Huge biggie!" Sean exclaimed. "He likes her, that means he enjoyed the kiss."

"What's so bad about that? She's single so it's no big deal. Unless…" Manny drifted off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you still like her." Manny looked at him.

"What? No. No way. We're just friends." Sean said, shaking it off.

Manny coughed, "Liar."

"Hmm." Sean sighed, "You caught me. You figured out my secret."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Manny asked.

"Um…half and half." Sean stated.

"So you do still like her?" Manny said, knowingly.

Sean nodded.

Jay was sneaking looks at Emma as she wrote her essay.

"I can't believe you're not writing." Emma said after a few minutes.

"What's the point? It's not like we get extra credit." Jay scoffed.

"Actually, yeah we do."

"Oh." Jay said, sounding defeated, "So what are you in here for anyway?"

"Just stuff." Emma said, still writing.

"What kinda stuff?" Jay asked, prying into her business.

"None of your business kinda stuff." Emma said, finally looking at him, "What are you in here for?"

"I'm always in here. It's my second home. Raditch puts me in detention if I glance in the wrong direction. He thinks I'm always doing something wrong." Jay leaned back in his chair.

"So that's why you're in here this Saturday? For looking in the wrong direction?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"No. Not this Saturday." Jay said, looking at her, "I'm here cause I wanna be."

"Why would you wanna be in detention?" Emma asked, now even more confused.

"One special person." Jay said, smiling at her and then looking back at his desk.

"Ah." Emma looked back at her paper, "How did you know I was gonna be here?"

"I saw you commit your crime."

"So why'd you ask me what I was doing here? If you already knew."

"Because, Greenpeace, there's two parts to committing a crime. One, actually doing the dirty deed. Two, admitting to it. You had guts to trash the teachers' lounge but you don't have it all if you can't admit to it." Jay sighed.

"Why do you think I did it?" Emma asked, turning all the way around to look at him.

"Because you got a less than perfect grade for the first time in your entire life." Jay said, half mimicking, half insulting.

"No, actually. And now I'm about to admit something to you that I won't even admit to myself."

This caught Jay's attention, "What?"

"My step-dad died. That's why I trashed the teachers' lounge." Emma said, looking back at her desk.

Jay moved to the desk next to her and put his hand on her back, "Wow. I'm sorry. But can I ask you one question?"

She nodded.

"What does the teachers' lounge have to do with your step-dad?"

"Mr. Simpson was my step-dad." Emma said, letting a tear fall down her face.

Ellie was writing her essay. Since she wasn't actually there for being in trouble, she just wrote a story. All she had was the first paragraph. It said:

_The dark room grew darker as the girl's eyes flooded with tears and her mascara ran in rivers down her cheeks. Her head was on her pillow and she looked up at the ceiling, wishing that days events away. When she closed her eyes she fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of having her best friend back. His name was Nathaniel and he ditched her for the 'popular crowd'. She hated the 'popular crowd'._

Ellie sighed and put down her pen. She snuck a glance at Marco, who in turn was writing his own essay.

"Hey Marco?" Ellie said. He looked up, with clouds of hope flooding through his eyes.

"Yeah?" The hope seeped into his voice.

"Can I borrow your pen? Mine is outta ink." Ellie asked, putting out her hand.

Marco nodded and handed her the pen. He knew her too well, though. He knew that wasn't what she wanted to say.

A few moments after Sean admitted to Manny that he still liked Emma he stole a glance towards the back of the room, where he saw Jay sitting next to her, with his hand on her back.

"Hey, dude!" Sean yelled, moving through desks to get to them. Jay and Emma both looked up, Emma's eyes brimmed with tears, "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Jay asked, standing up.

Now Marco, Ellie, and Manny were walking towards them, watching the scene unravel.

"I said, 'What's wrong with you?' She obviously doesn't wanna talk to you and yet you're still over here, trying to seduce her! Look, she's even crying."

"Hey, Sean! Cool it. She has a name. It's Emma. Try using it." Emma said, walking towards him, touching is arm, "And he's not trying to seduce me. And I'm not crying because of him. I'm crying because…" She stopped and looked at Jay, who nodded, "I'm crying because my step-dad died." And then the sobs started and she sat down, burying her face in her arms. Arms and hands were on her back, patting her head, anything to try and comfort her. The only one who wasn't trying was Manny, who stood away, just watching her ex-best friend cry. She didn't know what to do.

"It's okay, Emma." Sean said in a soothing voice and then he turned to Jay, "And I'm sorry, man. I guess I was just jealous." He shrugged.

"Jealous of…?" Jay asked. And then he understood: Sean still liked Emma. He nodded knowingly.

"Wait, wait." Ellie said, "So Jay and Sean like Emma?"

They nodded and Emma looked up at them.

"This will be one hectic detention." Marco said.

"Okay guys. I think I probably need some space." Emma wiped her eyes, "And some time to think." She looked at Sean and then Jay. Everyone understood and cleared away. After a minute Emma spoke up again, "Okay. This is boring. Who wants to go walk around the school?"

"Now that's what I like to hear." Jay got up and walked towards the door, Emma and the rest following him.


	7. Rooftop Seats to the Sidewalk Fight

**Chapter Seven**

After a few minutes of peeking around corners, running silently through the halls, and ducking under tables every time they heard a noise, the detention crew made their way to a door labeled 'Janitor's Elevator'.

"Let's go." Emma said, and opened the door before anyone could say anything. They followed her inside and then piled into the elevator.

"Where do you think it goes?" asked Manny.

"Probably the roof." Sean said.

"I've always wanted to go on the roof!" Ellie said, giddily.

"Calm down, there, Gothchick. You're actually sounding like a prep." Jay said and smiled.

"Shut up." Ellie's normal attitude returned.

A few seconds later the door opened again and the crew was faced looking out a window in a door. Jay opened the door, leading them out, onto the roof. They all scattered to different parts of the roof, admiring the scenery. Marco went to a flowerpot in one corner.

"Geraniums!" he called to the group.

"You're so gay!" Emma yelled back, laughing.

"Humph." Marco turned back to examine the plant.

Ellie found her way to a rocky area and she laid down. Sean walked over and joined her, lying down next to her.

"What're you here for?" Ellie asked after a few minutes, "I mean, you're not really supposed to be here. But what were you doing here when Raditch caught you?"

"I've been living here. But Emma told me I could move in with her. I took her up on the offer." Sean said.

"You've been living at school? That's gives the saying 'a home away from home' a whole new meaning." Ellie laughed a little.

Emma was just wandering around, looking as far as she could see into the distance.

"Hey Greenpeace." Jay said, coming up behind her.

"Why do you call me that?" Emma asked, turning around to face him.

"Would you rather me calling you 'Causegirl'?" Jay asked.

"How about you try using my real name. It's Emma. In case you didn't know." She sighed, "Everyone else calls you Jay. Why can't you just respectfully call them their name?"

"Fine, Emma." Jay muttered.

"Good." She said and started walking again. Jay quickly caught up.

"So tell me, Emma." He started, "How do you feel about the whole me, Sean, and you thing?"

"To tell you the truth," Emma answered, "I'm not really sure."

"Do you feel the same way back?" Jay asked, curiously.

"Of course I still have feelings for Sean. He's the first guy I ever loved. First guy I ever really cared about. And you? I don't know what to say about you." She sighed.

"Say something." He pleaded.

"Hey guys!" Manny interrupted all of the separate conversations with a loud whisper, "Check this out." She waved all of them over. After a few seconds all five had joined Manny, looking over the edge of the building.

"Check that out." She said, pointing at the street.

They all looked down and saw Spinner Mason and JT Yorke rolling down the sidewalk to the front of the school and mess of punches, pushes, and kicks.

After a few moments Mr. Raditch stepped through the front door and split them up.

"Both of you in detention, now!" he said.

"But, sir. We aren't on school grounds." Spinner pleaded.

"Look around you, Mr. Mason. You might have started you tirade on the other side of town, for all I care. But now you're in my care and I'm punishing you. I'll show you two to the classroom." Raditch walked in the front door, looking back only once to make sure the two boys were following.

"Looks like we should get back down there." Marco said and they all rushed back to the elevator. In a matter of minutes they reached the classroom and took their seats. Seconds after they were settled Raditch lead Spinner and JT into the classroom.

"Boys, take a seat. It seems that you have two new members of detention today." Raditch said and walked out of the classroom. As he left he said under his breath, "I thought I was going to have four and here I am with eight. What have I done to deserve this?"

Manny and Ellie snickered and Marco laughed. Spinner and JT looked around uncomfortably. Emma and Sean just smiled. Jay stared at all of them and his eyes rested lightly upon Emma's happy face.


	8. Deepest Darkest Secrets

**Chapter Eight**

"So who's up for another game?" Marco asked after awhile.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Jay and he held back the gay comments.

"Now the guys might think this is stupid but the girls'll probably love it. Keep in my mind, I am gay." Marco laughed slightly.

"So what's the game, Marco? We're waiting." Jay said, sounding bored.

Everyone looked at Jay in shock. Emma smiled to herself.

"D-did you just call me Marco?" Marco asked.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Jay said, snidely.

"Well, yeah. But what happened to Homofreak?" Marco asked, still amazed.

"Someone told me that the nicknames were disrespectful. I decided to stop." Jay shrugged.

Everyone looked at Emma who shrugged innocently. Her and Marco made eye contact and he mouthed, "Thanks." She just nodded.

"So what's the game?" Spinner asked.

"Well, we move the desks into a circle and we go around saying what we're doing here and one of our deepest secrets." Marco said.

"I already know what I'm gonna say." JT cooed.

"Shut up, Geekboy…er-JT. We don't even know if we're playing or not yet." Jay said.

"I wanna play."

"Me too."

Everyone wanted to play and Jay sighed reluctantly.

After a minute all of the desks were in a circle and Marco was starting.

"I'm here for vandalism. Even though I didn't do it."

"Who did?" Emma asked.

"Mr. Gavin "Spinner" Mason." Marco shot Spinner a death glare, "And my deepest darkest secret…does it count if everyone already knows?"

"It's your game." Ellie shrugged.

"But I say no." Manny said, "Everyone knows your gay. That shouldn't even count as a secret."

Marco nodded and continued, "My deepest secret would have to be…that I have this huge crush on JT."

JT's eyes bugged out and he feel out of his seat. Emma and Manny laughed. Even Jay cracked a smile.

"Okay, JT, your turn." Marco said.

JT got back into his seat, "I'm here because Spinner and I got into a fight on the street. My deepest darkest secret is that I'm…" He paused and everybody pleaded with their eyes for him to continue, "I'm bisexual." JT muttered and buried his head in his arms.

"Aw…Marco might just have a chance with his crushy-wushy." Spinner taunted.

"Shut up!" JT muttered.

Marco had a broad grin on his face, "Your turn, Spinner."

"I'm here because of the fight with JT. My deepest darkest secret is that I lost my virginity when I was ten-years-old with my babysitter, Maria. Damn, she was fine." Spinner said, reminiscing.

Emma, Ellie, Manny, Marco, and JT cracked up. Sean patted Spinner on the back and Jay said, "You are my new idol."

That just made Emma laugh even more. Jay looked at her and they both smiled, taking in the moment of peace between all rivalries of people in the room.

"Ellie's turn." Emma said, once everyone had calmed down.

"Okay, I'm here because my mom started drinking again and I had no where else to go. My deepest darkest is that I used to cut myself, but I guess everyone already knows about that. So, um, Manny, don't get mad, but my deepest darkest secret is that I have this major crush on Craig." Ellie said, smiling innocently at Manny.

"I'm not mad. He's probably gonna break up with me anyway, once Marco tells him about Peter." Manny shrugged.

"Whoa, wait. What happened with Peter?" Spinner asked.

"She cheated on Craig with him." Jay said, matter-of-factly.

Spinner looked at Manny and smiled a bit. She smiled back.

"O-kay. Uh, Manny, can I talk to you for a second?" Emma asked.

Manny was confused but nodded and they walked to a different part of the room.

"So I noticed the sparks between you and Spinner. Do you wanna call Craig and break up with him? So you can be free to do whatever you want today." Emma said, after they gave each other some uncomfortable glances.

"I guess." Manny said, taking Emma's phone, "Em, I have a question."

Emma nodded.

"Can't we just put everything behind us and be friends again?"

"I'd like that." Emma said and they hugged.

Marco and Ellie were watching Emma and Manny make up and they looked at each other somberly.

"Do you think we could try that?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." Ellie said, and looked away from him.

After Manny and Emma went back to their seats, Spinner curiously asked, "What was that all about?"

"Emma and I made up. Then I broke up with Craig." Manny said.

"Why'd ya do that?" Marco asked.

"There was someone else." Manny slyly smiled in Spinner's direction, "Anyway, I believe it's my turn."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm here for dying a tampon red and putting it in Heather Sin Clair's locker." Manny started, "And at this very moment, the secret I wanna share is that I have a tiny little crush on Spinner."

"Yay me! I have a tiny little crush on you too, Manny." Spinner said, smirking.

"Wait, rewind to the tampon thing. That was awesome!" Ellie exclaimed.

"So you're a Heather Sin Clair hater yourself?" Manny asked.

"All the way, sister!" Ellie smiled.

The prep and the punk just became friends.

"My turn!" Sean said, excitedly, "I'm here for being here when I shouldn't be…" he started but was cut off.

"Wait, that's confusing. What?" Ellie asked.

"I've been living at school for the past few days. Emma found me in the supply closet, brought me back here, you said something mean to me, I got sad, I walked out, Raditch caught me, and told me to stay in here." Sean said, making it easier for everyone to understand.

"You sound like a child. 'You said something mean to me. I got sad.'" Ellie mimicked Sean, "Why would you be sad if I said something mean to you?"

"Guess I never got over you." Sean shrugged.

Ellie just looked at him, then to Marco, then back at her desk.

"So where're you gonna live now, dude?" Spinner asked.

"Emma's."

"Wait, Emma? You're letting your ex move in with you?" Spinner asked, confused.

"Yeah, so?" Emma said, nonchalantly.

"That's pretty hot." He smiled flirtatiously at Emma. She smiled back, just the same way.

"So what's your deepest darkest secret, Sean?" Manny asked.

"I dunno." He shrugged, "Probably that I'm madly in love with both of my ex's."

Emma and Ellie looked at each other. Ellie understood exactly what Emma meant and she nodded. They both sprung at Sean and started tickling him and poking him. They all laughed.

Once they caught their breath and were sitting back in their seats, JT said, "Emma's turn."

"I'm in here for trashing the teachers' lounge. I broke the coffee pot, threw all the food everywhere, and put a whole in the soda machine with a bench I broke." Emma said.

"Now that's my kind of girl." Jay laughed, "What's your deepest darkest secret?"

"Well, um, you see, this is kinda hard." She giggled nervously, "I, uh, still like Sean and, uh, I kinda like Jay a little, and I have a small, tiny, eency, weency, molecule sized crush on Spinner."

"Wow, the two girls I have a crush on in this classroom both like me back. This must be my lucky day!" Spinner cheered.

"Lemme remind you about something, Spin." Ellie said, "She also likes Sean and Jay, so you don't have a chance."

"But I have Manny." Spinner pretended to pout, then smiled at Manny. She glared back. "Or not." Spinner said and laughed nervously then sighed.

"So, tell me Ellie. Do you still have any feelings for me?" Sean asked.

"Well, yeah. We only broke up about two weeks ago and I loved you. Love can't fade the fast." Ellie said.

"Then, Spin, the two girls that I like, like me back too. Stop flattering yourself." Sean laughed.

"I believe Jay still has to go." Emma said and looked at Jay who hadn't spoken for a while.

"Right, well, uh, I'm here cause I, uh, um, I put a flyer up on the bulletin board that said 'Free Fun at the Ravine-every night from 10:30 to whenever.' I expected Raditch to think that it meant games like Poker and that crap but apparently he heard about the blow jobs and here I am for three months." Jay said, "I have an idea of who might've tipped him off."

"Who do you think it was?" Emma asked, in a squeaky voice.

"Alex, probably. When she found out about Amy she totally flipped. She told the whole school that Amy got gonorrhea, too." Jay shrugged nonchalantly.

"O-oh. Did she know about anyone else?" Emma asked with growing worry.

"No. Now about that deepest darkest secret thing…" he gave Emma a look that said 'If you keep talking they'll find out.' "My deepest darkest secret is that I have been in love with Emma since the beginning of last year. With the whole Rick thing and all. The anti-violence."

Everyone cheered.

Emma just smiled to herself.


	9. Old Friends, New Friends, All Friends

**Chapter Nine**

JT and Emma were talking while the rest of the class doodled on their papers. After a few minutes Emma said, "So, JT and I came up with this idea. We could go around in a circle and say new friends that we've made here today. And old friendships rekindled. And people that we used to be friends with, aren't anymore, and why not."

They all agreed and moved back into the circle.

"So, Marco, you go first." JT said, "We'll go in the same order as last time."

Marco nodded and then started, "Well, I used to be friends with Spinner but he got me stuck in here. I used to be friends with Ellie but she's mad at me and I don't know why. I guess I could say that I became friends with Emma and hopefully JT." Both Marco and JT blushed a bit, "And I didn't rekindle any old friendships." He glanced at Ellie grimly.

"Okay, my turn." JT said, standing up, "I'm already friends with Emma. I used to be friends with Manny but she dumped me for one stupid reason that I don't really remember. I used to be friends with Sean until Jay came into the picture. My new friend is Marco. And I didn't rekindle any old friendships. Although I would've liked to." He nodded in Manny's direction and then in Sean's."

"Cool, my turn." Spinner said standing up, "I didn't know that Marco and I weren't friends anymore. I just thought he was mad. Sean and I used to be friends, and then once again, Jay came into the picture. Manny and I dated for a short time but hey, relationships are supposed to end, right? And I hope Emma and I are friends…" he smiled innocently and batted his eyes in her direction.

"Of course we are, Spinner." Emma went over to him and squeezed his cheeks.

Everyone laughed. She went back to her seat and nodded at Ellie.

"Okay, well, um. Sean and I just broke up so unless we get back together a friendship so soon would probably just be awkward. Manny and I just became friends. Jay and I used to hang out when I was dating Sean but I guess we were never really friends. I'd like to be friends with Emma. If that's okay." Ellie looked to Emma who nodded, "And I guess Spinner and JT are okay."

"Wait, wait. You forgot Marco." Spinner said.

"I have nothing to say about Marco." Ellie shrugged.

Spinner and Marco exchanged a glance and Spinner shrugged sadly. Marco just nodded and stared down at his desk.

"O-kay. Manny's turn." Emma said, trying to change the subject.

"Spinner and I are friends again. I might even try to kiss him today." Manny smiled at Spinner who smirked, "Marco and I already were kind of friends, through Paige, who I'm ashamed to say I was every even friends with."

"Hey, that's my ex you're talking about." Spinner jumped up.

"Key word, Spin, ex." Manny said.

"True. Continue." Spinner sat back down.

"JT and I have been friends since kindergarten and I really hope he'll accept my apology and reconsider our friendship. Ellie and I just became friends. Sean and I used to be friends but Jay came along. You really did a number on Sean's old friends, didn't you, Jay? And I'm proud to say that Emma and I made up and I have a best friend again." Manny smiled giddily.

"Okay, my turn." Sean said, "First, to JT and Manny. I'm really sorry about all of that and since Emma forgave me I'm hoping that maybe the three of us can try being friends again." He looked to them hopefully. They considered it and then nodded at him, "Jay and I are old pals. You could say. I guess. Ellie, I'm really sorry. What do you say about getting back together?" Ellie smiled and walked over to him. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Spinner exclaimed, "Finish your little speechy thing."

Ellie and Sean smiled at each other as she took her seat again.

"Emma and I are friends again. And I'm happy about that because, not only was she a great girlfriend and I totally destroyed our relationship, she's also a best friend. Spinner, I want to be friends again. Just don't torture me for being held back again. We don't want to start at square one." He smiled and Spinner nodded his head, "And that's it. I never was friends with Marco and I have a feeling that if this is anything like the Breakfast Club we'll all end up friends in the end anyway."

"Ha, Breakfast Club. My total favorite movie of all time." Emma said, "When we get out of here we should all meet at one of our houses and watch it together."

"Yeah, who's house?" Manny asked.

"Not mine. My mom's sick and Jack is crying up a storm." Emma said.

"I don't exactly have a house. I'm living with Emma." Sean said.

"My mom's drinking again so I'm out." Ellie shrugged.

"My parents are kinda strict about boys coming over." Manny slunk back.

"Last time people came to my house to watch TV I ended up being scorned for a month. Sorry, but no can do." JT said.

"My parents would be confused if people like Sean and Jay came into my house and I said they were my friends. No offense or anything, but they would probably think I was dealing drugs or something." Marco said.

"Okay, well, Kendra is having some computer club meeting at my house so that's out of the question unless you wanna hear about the RPM of computer modems all night." Spinner said.

"That leaves Jay's house." Emma grinned sweetly at Jay.

"No. No way. You are not coming to my house." Jay said, rapidly shaking his head.

"And why not?" Emma said, seductively sitting on his lap.

"Uh, uh, um, well, uh…" Jay stammered.

"What was that, Jay?" Emma asked, their lips only a centimeter apart.

"B-because…" Jay started but he was cut off by Emma gently resting her lips on his.

When she broke away and went back to her seat she said, "So your house right?"

"Ugh. That kiss was a bribe wasn't it?" Jay asked and Emma nodded proudly.

Jay just smiled, "Fine. My house it is."

Everyone cheered and clapped Emma on the back.

Once they were all settled down they realized it was Emma's turn to tell about her friends.

"I'm friends with all of you. Okay, I'm done." Emma said.

"I think Emma beat us all to the Breakfast Club conclusion of the day." Jay laughed, "So my turn right? I'm friends with Emma and Sean and I'm willing to be friends with everyone else if they'll let me into their hearts."

"Okay, I have an idea." Emma said and everyone turned to look at her, "Everyone in this room is basically friends except for Ellie and Marco, right?"

They nodded.

"So why don't you two just shake hands and make up? That way the rest of the six hours here will be peaceful." Emma suggested.

Ellie and Marco looked to each other. Ellie finally nodded and they stood up, shook hands, and hugged tightly.

Emma smiled at her success.


	10. Separating Kisses

**Chapter Ten**

About a minute after everyone moved their desks back to the original spots and sat down, Mr. Raditch entered the room.

"Have you finished you're essays yet?" he asked.

The students all shook their heads 'no'.

"Were you talking?" he said the last word as if it were the plague.

The students all looked at each other and then cracked up laughing.

"That's it. You're being separated. Mr. Cameron and Ms. Nash, stay here. Mr. Del Rossi and Mr. Yorke, Ms. Kwan's room. Ms. Santos and Mr. Mason, Mr. Simpson's room. Ms. Nelson and Mr. Hogart, Ms. Hazilakos's room. Now, go." Raditch said.

The groups all stood up and left the room. Raditch followed them out.

"So, this'll be fun." Sean said.

"Do you think Raditch knows we got back together?" Ellie asked.

"I don't think he even knew we broke up." He said.

"I don't think he knew we were even together in the first place." She laughed.

"Maybe he knew we were together, we broke up, and he just put us together to torture us."

"Too bad we're back together."

They smiled and kissed.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

JT and Marco were walking down the hallway to Ms. Kwan's room.

"So…" Marco said, uncomfortably.

"So…" JT repeated.

"So…" Marco repeated again.

"Let's stop with the so's. Let's just…get to the classroom, sit, and talk." JT walked ahead and turned into the room. Marco followed close behind.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Marco asked, taking the seat next to JT.

"About…us." JT said.

"Us? Is there an us?" Marco asked, warily.

"Well, there could be. If we get to know each other better and we like each other enough to actually try something."

"So, what should we start with?"

"How about old relationships? You first." JT pointed to Marco.

"Okay, well my first relationship was with Ellie. Kind of. I'm not even sure if it could be considered a relationship. Next was Dylan. We were together for a while and then he cheated on me saying stuff along the lines of 'I need to be more free' or something like that. I don't really remember. Then there was Tim. But I was never really over Dylan so me and Tim didn't exactly work out. Then Dylan and I got back together. We were together for almost a year before he decided I 'was just too young' and he needed 'someone more mature'. So we split again. And here I am with you." Marco spilled to JT.

"Okay. That's very detailed. You're taking this 'getting to know each other better' thing very seriously."

"I really want a chance with you, JT. So tell me about your relationships."

"There were only two. First was Manny. We broke up for some reason that I don't even remember, us being together was so fake. And then there was Liberty," JT looked as if he was about to cry, "I got her pregnant. Then I started selling drugs to get money for her and the baby. All the pressure and stress got to me and I started taking them too. And then I realized that I was interested in guys. First I started thinking Craig was pretty hot. I was hanging out with him and Emma while they were looking after Angie and Jack. Craig and I actually hit it off, as friends, so we started hanging out more. I came with him, that one time, to band practice. Remember?" JT asked and Marco nodded, "Well, then I saw you. I knew you were gay but I didn't actually register how cute you were until I realized that I was thinking about wanting to kiss you. That's how I discovered my sexuality." JT said.

"So, this is what you wanted to do?" Marco asked, and leaned in, kissing JT softly.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Manny and Spinner were walking to Mr. Simpson's classroom on opposite sides of the hallway, sneaking glances at each other. When they caught each other's gaze they would both blush a giggle nervously. With each step they moved closer and closer together until they were side-by-side right at the entrance of the classroom.

They looked up to each other and smiled, taking each other's hands.

Once they were in the classroom and seated on opposite sides of the room, Spinner had an idea, "Why don't we play a game that each time we get something wrong, we have to move closer to each other."

"Then I would just keep getting things wrong. It would be an excuse to move closer to you." Manny smiled flirtatiously.

"Okay, then every time we get something right we move closer."

"What kind of questions?"

"History."

Manny laughed, "Why do you want to study?"

"I have a test on Monday that I really don't want to fail." Spinner whined.

Manny agreed to play. She found an old history textbook in the back of the room and started asking questions. Five minutes later Spinner had gotten all 10 questions right and they were sitting right next to each other.

"One more question and I sit on your desk with you." Manny said and asked the question. Spinner answered correctly. She stood up and sat on the table part of Spinner's desk.

"One more, and you get a kiss." Manny said.

Once again Spinner answered correctly and Manny leaned in, gently brushing her lips against his. She started to move away but Spinner refused to be teased.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pushing his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Emma and Jay walked back to the classroom in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was more of a budding romance type of silence. They walked closely but not so close that they were touching. And they were both smiling-whether it was on the outside or inside.

Once they arrived to the classroom they took the seats next to each other. Jay took Emma's hand and she pulled away, lightly tapping his hand and wagging her finger back and forth.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss but she put a finger to his mouth and pushed him away. She smiled flirtatiously and shook her head.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"We're not even dating yet." She whispered and walked to the front of the classroom and sat in Ms. Hazilakos's desk, "So class, today we will be learning about the human body."

Emma pulled a picture of the human body out of a drawer and held it up, "This right here is the pelvis and then right down here is…"

Jay cut her off, "Don't say it. I already know. And it's getting pretty hard."

Emma laughed, "How about we go out tomorrow night?"

"Okay, tonight all of us hang out tonight at my house for The Breakfast Club and tomorrow night we'll go out. I'm just gonna have a weekend full of you, aren't I?" Jay said, laughing a bit.

Then he stood up, walked over to her, and crashed his lips against hers.

She tried pulling away but he held her close. Eventually she just gave up and sank into it, knowing this was what she really wanted, she was just playing hard to get.


	11. Collecting the Crew

**Chapter Eleven**

Sean and Ellie were sitting on the tops of two desks right next to each other, talking and laughing. Catching up, in a way.

They held hands and every once in awhile Sean would use his thumb to stroke Ellie's. Every time he did, she would smile a bit. He noticed but didn't say anything.

"Ellie." Sean interrupted Ellie in the middle of her rant on cottage cheese. He stopped listening awhile back, just watching her lips and face and how they moved when she talked.

"Yeah?" Ellie gazed at him admiringly.

"I love you."

Ellie smiled and they kissed deeply.  
Just as the kiss grew to as passionate as they could get it without being too inappropriate for school a loud bang was heard from the hallway.

Ellie and Sean jumped and walked over to the door.

Through the window, they saw a pair of legs on the floor. Sean nudged Ellie away so he could get a better look.

He looked up the body. Legs. Waist. Hands. Arms. Neck. Head.

Sean gasped, recognizing a dead janitor, the only janitor that's at the school on Saturdays.

"What?" Ellie asked, "Who is it?"

"Janitor. Dead janitor. Shot janitor." Sean stammered, taking a seat.

"Oh, god." Ellie whispered, after she too saw the dead body.

"We have to get Manny and Spinner. They're in the closest classroom. We have to get them and then get the rest before they're hurt too."

"And how do you suppose we get them? Walk out into the hall where the murderer might still be? Say 'we just wanna go find our friends so that you don't kill them'? I don't think that'll work." Ellie said in a mocking tone. Sean usually would've been angry but he knew she was just scared.

He nodded, surveying the room. His eyes passed over something, he did a double take, and slowly smiled.

A few minutes later he was standing on a desk pushing Ellie through a spot in the ceiling where they took out a tile. Once she was through she helped Sean up and put the tile back. Together they slowly and quietly crawled across the ceiling.

A mouse scuffled in front of Ellie and she shrieked. Sean turned around putting his finger to his lips. She nodded, regaining herself and continuing to crawl.

After a few moments they heard talking. Sean stopped and listened.

It was faint and he only caught a few words but he could tell it was Manny and Spinner.

"…we've tried this before and it…I'm just happy…" a girl's voice.

"Me too…can't believe you…this. I never would've…that happened…" a boy's voice.

Then a girl's voice again and a laugh which was unmistakably Spinner's.

Sean took out the ceiling towel and threw it down to the ground. It made a loud noise and Manny and Spinner jerked around, obviously frightened.

Sean jumped down and then reached up to help Ellie.

Manny and Spinner let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, you scared us bad." Spinner laughed, "And I love how you guys are breaking the rules to get here with us."

"Ready to get the others?" Manny asked, excited, "And where to this time? Not the roof again."

"Listen, this is serious. There was a murder. A gunshot. The Saturday janitor is dead." Sean said.

Manny and Spinner stared and then Manny stifled a cry and huddled close to Spinner.

"We need to get the other four and stay together. There's no way we'll be able to help each other if we're all spread out." Sean tried reasoning with the crying Manny and the shocked Spinner.

"He's right. We need to get the rest." Ellie said, taking Manny's hand and pulling her away.

Manny nodded and followed Ellie who pushed her up through the space in the ceiling where Sean knocked out the tile. Then Sean helped Ellie up and then pushed Spinner through with Ellie and Manny pulling him from the other side.

Sean passed the tile up and Ellie grabbed it. He hoisted himself up through the hole and then replaced the tile.

They crawled together to the next room, JT and Marco's.

Sean dropped the tile down. JT and Marco jumped.

"Dude, man, what are you doing?" Marco stood up and walked over to Sean.

"There's been a murder. The Saturday janitor was shot. We gotta go get Emma and Jay. Now. Let's go."

"Wait, wait. What?" JT joined them under the hole.

"We'll explain on the way. Now go." Sean pushed JT up through the hole. He was followed closely by Marco, the tile, and then Sean.

After Sean replaced the tile, Marco whispered, "Okay, so what happened?"

"The Saturday janitor was shot." Ellie said, "He's dead. We need to get Emma and Jay. We need to stay together."

That seemed to satisfy JT and Marco and they all continued on in silence. Once they reached Emma and Jay's room Sean was about to drop the tile when they heard a gunshot and a bloodcurdling scream.

"Emma!"


	12. Taking Emma

**Chapter Twelve**

It didn't matter who yelled her name or whether they were in the classroom or the air vent. They gave the murderer a name.

"It's Emma." Sean whispered, "I'm going down."

Ellie nodded, understanding he will always have feelings for Emma Nelson. She was, of course, his first love.

Sean kissed Ellie hard and then slipped the tile out of the ceiling. He made sure not to drop it and handed it Ellie, smiling weakly at her. She smiled back, giving him the warmth he needed.

He jumped through the hole and landed as silently as possible behind Ms. Hazilakos's desk. He peeked around to see Emma huddling in the corner and Jay hugging her. Sean also noticed the bullet hole in the wall right next to them.

Sean scanned the room for any sign of the murderer, but he/she was nowhere to be seen. He stealthily crawled across the floor to Emma and Jay.

"What happened?" Sean whispered.

"A gun. A guy is here with a gun." Jay said, "We should probably make sure everyone else is okay."

Sean nodded, "They are. They're all up there." He pointed to the ceiling.

"Heaven?" Emma asked, "They're all dead?"

"No. Emma, they're okay. They're alive. They're up there. In the air vents." Sean said, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Let's go." Emma nodded, standing up, "Give me a lift."

Sean was just pushing Emma up when there was another gunshot. The books on the cabinet in front of them fell to the ground. They turned around to see someone dressed in black rushing towards them, grabbing Emma, and repeating her name in a loud whisper as he rushed out the door with her. They all could hear Emma's screams.

Jay was about to run after her when Sean held him back, "Don't."

"What?" Jay shrieked, "C'mon Sean. You of all people should know we have to go save her."

"We will." Sean answered, "But right now we have to go up into the vent. Once we find her, we'll save her."

Jay nodded and climbed up into the vent with Sean following close behind. Sean put the tile back in place and slowly led the way through the vent.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to finish this story up because I have a few more that I want to get posted and I made a deal with myself to only have three chapter stories in progress at once. I have about four more chapters of this written and I'm expecting about four or five more after that. Maybe less. But I hope you enjoyed. : D Please reveiw.**


	13. Saving Emma

**Chapter Thirteen**

When they found themselves over the cafeteria they heard a scream from below.

"Emma!" Jay said in a loud whisper, "Let me down there. I need to get her." He started fussing with the tile, trying to get it out.

Manny put her hand on his to stop him and tears started cascading down his face.

"It's okay, Jay. We're gonna get her." Manny said soothingly.

"I need her now!" Jay said, between stifled sobs.

"Dude, we'll get her. Just think before you act." Sean said, helping to get the tile back in place.

He moved over to a grated, metal area in the floor where he could look down.

"I see her." Sean reported.

Jay moved to get over to where Sean was but Spinner and Marco held him back.

"What're you guys doing? I wanna go see Emma." Jay tried struggling, but he was too worn out from crying to push harder. He collapsed in their arms and shook with sobs.

"Jay, I need you to stay over there. You might let your emotions get in the way." Sean said.

Jay nodded, but he still cried.

"She's sitting in a chair. Doesn't seem to be tied up. Just scared. I don't see the murderer anywhere." Sean informed the group, "Does anyone have fishing line?  
They all stared at him and there could've been crickets for the way they were looking at him.

Then JT said, "I do."

Marco looked at him, "Why do you have fishing line?"

"Magic trick." JT shrugged while handing over the spool to Sean.

Sean took it, "At least we have it. It doesn't matter where it's from."

He tied a not on the end and lowered it slowly so it tickled Emma's nose. She sneezed and wiped it away, rubbing her nose. Sean lowered it again so it rubbed against her lips.

"Blech." Emma wiped her mouth. She leaned back in the chair trying to make herself comfortable. She yawned, her mouth opening wide.

"Bingo." Sean said, lowering the knot into her open mouth.

When Emma's mouth closed, Sean pulled and her head shot up. She looked straight up and saw Sean sitting there smiling at her.

"Sean!" she yelled, too loudly.

The murderer entered the room.

Sean saw her/him come in and pushed the rest of the group down the vent so he could get away from being seen.

"Who's Sean?" the murderer asked.

"My boyfriend." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

Sean noticed Jay's fist clench. He looked over to Ellie, who nodded understandingly.

The murderer probably would've thought it weird if a hostage was calling for their ex.

"Why are you calling for him?" the murderer asked in a dry tone.

"I want him to save me from you." Emma spit at him, but she didn't dare get up.

She probably should've because the murderer tied her arms and legs to the chair.

"Now there's no way for you to get away. I'm lighting this building on fire. First the air vents, so it can reach all the rooms. Then this room will be doused with gasoline. And you'll have nowhere to go." He laughed, striking a match.

"Go, go." Sean whispered, pushing everyone through the vent until they were over the next classroom. He quickly took out the tile and had everyone jump down. He went down last.

"Everyone go out the emergency window. I'll go back and get Emma." Sean said.

"No. I'll get her. You've done enough." Jay said, helping Manny and Ellie out the window.

Sean nodded and jumped out, followed by JT, Marco, and Spinner. Sean saluted Jay who nodded back and closed the window.

After Jay made sure the group was safely away from the building he went towards the door.

Opening it slightly, Jay could hear Emma struggling to get loose and the murderer laughing cruelly.

He stepped out into the hallway and slowly made his way over to the entrance to the cafeteria.

Jay slowly entered walking up behind the murderer. He put his finger to his mouth, motioning for Emma to be quiet.

He could see in her eyes that she understood.

Jay plunged his knee into the murderers back, sending him/her crumpling to the floor. He flipped him/her over and started pounding his/her face until the body lay there, unconscious.

"Jay!" Emma screamed. He looked up, noticing the flames licking at the walls.

He rushed over, quickly untied her arms and legs, and they started to the emergency window but Jay turned back.

"Where are you going? We have to go!" Emma screamed frantically.

"I wanna see who did this to you." Jay said, walking over to the body, "You go. I'll meet you outside."

"I'm not leaving you." Emma said rushing to his side as he pulled off the mask.

They both gasped when they recognized the face.


	14. Unveiling

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ellie and Sean huddled together outside the school.

"Does anyone have a phone?" Spinner asked.

"The one time I actually need it, I don't have it." Manny complained.

Spinner hugged her.

JT and Marco were holding hands, both shaking with fear.

"Does anyone have money? We can try the pay phone." Ellie suggested but everyone was broke.

"Maybe we can find enough spare money on the ground to call the cops." Marco said.

"Or we can pull the fire alarm." Sean said, looking down at the ground.

"What would that do?" JT asked, smugly.

"If you pull the fire alarm an alarm goes off in the fire department. They look at this big map of the area that they have on the wall. A red light flashes in the exact location of where the alarm went off." Sean was still staring intently at the ground.

"But someone has to go back inside to pull the alarm." Ellie said, nervousness growing in her voice.

"I'll go." Sean said, looking up for the first time.

"No. I don't want you going back in there." Ellie pleaded.

"I have to. To save us. To save Emma and Jay." Sean looked into her eyes but she grabbed on to his arm, not letting him go.

"I'll go." Spinner said, walking towards the front door.

"No!" Manny shrieked, running after him, but Marco held her back.

"He has to." JT said, softly.

When Spinner entered the school, smoke overwhelmed him. But he found the fire alarm and pulled it, the blaring noise ringing out through the halls. He tried to look deeper to see if he could spot Emma of Jay. But the smoke stung his eyes and he had to get out.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

"Do you know who that is?" Emma said, gawking at the face.

"Isn't that the owner of the Dot?" Jay asked.

"No! That's Rick's father!" Emma cried.

Jay put his arms around Emma and pushed her over to the window, quickly helping her out, and then jumping out himself.

They rushed around to the front of the building where they saw Sean, Ellie, Manny, JT, and Marco. Someone was missing.

"Where's Spinner?" Emma asked.

"He went inside." Manny said, sadly.

"What? Why?" Jay asked, panicking.

"To pull the fire alarm. And get the firemen here." Sean explained.

"I wanna know who the guy with the gun was." Marco said.

Emma and Jay exchanged glances.

"Of course they know." Sean said, "Jay wouldn't leave without looking at the guy's face."

"So who is it?" JT asked.

Emma huddled close to Jay, "Rick's father."


	15. Blind

**Chapter Fifteen**

Spinner circled around, trying to find the way out. He couldn't see anything. The smoke was too thick.

He felt the walls trying to find the door. His hands brushed across the lockers and he realized his was all the way across the hallway from the doors.

Spinner remembered how in second grade a fireman had come to visit school.

"If you're in a fire," the man said, "get down on your hands and knees. The smoke is thinner closer to the ground."

Spinner got down in his hands and knees and crawled around. It was thinner but not think enough. He could barely see his hand right in front of his face; nonetheless find his way to the door.

He coughed violently and wheezed. Breath wasn't going to his lungs and he couldn't get out of the smoke. It surrounded him everywhere.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Manny started to pace, "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Where're the firemen?" Ellie asked.

"I want my boyfriend!" Manny screamed, "What if he's dead?"

"Don't think the worst, Manny. He'll be fine." Marco tried to reassure her, but it didn't work too well. She started to hyperventilate.

"I'm gonna go in and find him" Marco said.

He squeezed Manny's hand, kissed JT softly, and walked in through the front door.

Taking the first step into the building, smoke clouded his vision.  
"Spinner!" he yelled.

No reply.

"Spinner!" Marco tried again.

Silence.

Marco had left the door open and smoke was slowly filtering out, making it easier to see inside.

He noticed a limp form lying on the ground. Running to it, he recognized Raditch. Marco checked for a pulse.

Still alive.

Marco threw Raditch over his shoulders and carried him outside.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

"There's Marco!" JT exclaimed, "And he's carrying someone. Manny, look."

Manny glanced up, "That's not Spinner.

"Is that…?" Sean drifted off.

"Yep. Raditch." Jay finished for him.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Spinner swirled around, trying to find a way out. He slightly remembers climbing the stairs, but all that was going through his head was smoke.

Thick, dark, blinding smoke.

And it was killing him.

Spinner was feeling along the walls until he felt something so hot, it burned his hands. He realized it was a window.

_Fresh air!_

Spinner opened the window, letting smoke pour out and oxygen pour in. He started to lean, lean, lean…

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

"Oh, my god! Look!" Emma pointed.

Everyone looked up to the window she was pointing at and saw Spinner falling out. It was a second story window. There was no way he could survive.

The group heard a far off siren, getting closer and louder by the second. Finally a big, red, fire truck was seen in the distance.

It was in front of them within seconds, spraying the building with water.

One guy came over to make sure the kids were okay, "Is everyone out of the building?"

"We think so. We were here for detention. We got the principal. A janitor was shot earlier, and the murderer is in there, burning up and heading to hell." Emma said with disgust.

"My boyfriend fell out of the window!" Manny shrieked, pointing to the second story window.

"He fell out of there?" the guy asked. When Manny nodded he took out his phone, "Hi. I need an ambulance at Degrassi Community School."


	16. Interrogation

**Chapter Sixteen**

After the fire was put out and the ambulance arrived, taking Spinner to the hospital, the other seven kids were escorted to the police station where questions were going to be asked and their parents would meet them afterwards.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Ellie sat at the table waiting for the policeman to come in for questioning.

The door opened and a tall, broad, black man came in and took a seat.

"Hello, Miss Nash. I'm Officer Woodridge and I'll be asking you questions about what happened today at detention."

Ellie nodded.

"Did you witness the murder of a Mr. Gregory Burnish, the Saturday janitor?"

Ellie shook her head, "Not exactly. My boyfriend and I were sitting in a classroom and talking. We heard a gunshot and looked out the window. Mr. Burnish was lying outside on the floor, dead."

"Did you see the murderer?"

Ellie nodded, "A quick glimpse. When he took my friend, Emma."

"Did you see his face?"

Ellie shook her head, "No."

"Do you know who he was?"

Ellie nodded and gulped, "Rick Murray's father."

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Sean paced around the room waiting for the policeman to come in the room.

The door swung open and a brawny man walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Cameron. Nice to see you again."

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Manny sat at the table, crying. The policewoman entered the room and took a seat across from her.

"Hello Ms. Santos. Mr. Mason was your boyfriend?" the officer asked.

Manny nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I have some good news. Mr. Mason only has a minor concussion, a broken rib, and a sprained wrist. He was lucky he landed in a tree before hitting the ground. If the tree hadn't been there, he'd be dead." The officer said.

Manny smiled a bit, "You can thank Emma for that tree. She planted it in eighth grade as part of an environmental protest."

"Mr. Mason can thank Emma for his life." The officer smiled a little.

Manny nodded, her eyes distant.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Marco sat at the table waiting for the policeman to enter.

"Hello Mr. Del Rossi. I'm Officer Yurn. I'll be asking you questions about the fire."

"All I know is that there was a man and he took my friend, Emma. Then he tied her to a chair and lit the school on fire." Marco said, staring down at the table.

"Do you know who this man was?"

Marco nodded, "Rick Murray's father."

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

JT sat at the table playing with a bouncy ball that the secretary gave him thinking he had ADD. He smiled remembering the look on her pudgy face when Emma corrected her.

The officer entered holding a spool of fishing line. JT recognized it as the string they used to get Emma's attention.

"This was found in Sean Cameron's pocket. He said it was yours. Is that true?" the officer asked.

JT nodded, "Yeah. I do magic tricks. It was for the one where you attach a dollar bill to the string and pull. It's actually quite amusing if-"

"I don't care!" the officer bellowed. Then he said more calmly, "We believe that this string was used to strangle and kill Gregory Burnish. Now, we have reason to believe that Mr. Cameron killed Mr. Burnish. But he's blaming this all on you."

"What?" JT asked, "How is he blaming this on me?"

"He said it was your string." The officer explained.

"It _is _my string." JT clarified.

"So you did kill Mr. Burnish?" the officer asked.

"No! Burnish was shot by the same guy that took my friend, Emma, and burned down the school."

"How, exactly, did the fire start?"

"Well, the guy, Mr. Murray, he took out a match-"

"Wait. You knew the man who started the fire?" the officer asked in a voice that made him sound like a child.

"Yeah. A few years ago this guy, Rick, came to school with a gun. He shot Jimmy Brooks in the back, Sean in the arm, and himself. He died. His father was in the school today with a gun. He took Emma and lit the school on fire, trying to kill us all, but we got out." JT explained.

"How are you so calm talking about all this?"

"When I was little, my parents died. I moved in with my grandmother. It all hurt so much that I just learned to laugh it all off."

"Son, you need a counselor."

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Jay rested his head on his arms while the policeman tried to get his attention.

"Son…son."

Jay groaned.

"I'm Officer Franklin. Will you please tell me what happened today?"

Jay groaned again, then looked up, "Some crazy dude came to school with a gun a few years back. His dad came in to the school today with a gun. Took Emma. Tried to kill us all by burning down the school."

"Who is Emma to you?" Officer Franklin asked.

"She's my girlfriend. Well, not my girlfriend, really. Not yet, anyway. She will be soon. But not yet. I hope it's soon though." Jay rambled.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Emma sat at the table, nervously playing with her hands. Then she moved to the hem of her shirt. And then her hair.

Finally the policewoman entered, "Hi Emma. I'm Officer Truly. You've had a hard day, haven't you?"

Emma nodded wearily, "Mhm."

Officer Truly smiled, "Well, I only have a few questions to ask you and then you can head home, alright?"

Emma nodded.

"What happened today?" Officer Truly asked.

"There was a gunshot. Then my friend, Sean, came down into the classroom from the air vent. He said he had everyone else up there and we needed to go with him to be safe. I was about to go up when Rick's dad came in and took me with him. He took me into the cafeteria. Then he lit the school on fire. Then Jay came to 'rescue' me. And here I am." Emma looked up.

"Did Mr. Murray say anything to you in the cafeteria?" Officer Truly jotted something down in her notebook.

Emma nodded, "He told me that I killed his son and now he was going to kill me. I've never killed anyone before so I didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't know who he was until later when Jay pulled the mask off of his face." Emma stood up, tears streaming down her face. She screamed, "I didn't kill Rick! I swear!"

And then she broke down into a mass of sobs and shakes.


	17. Commiserate

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ellie stood outside of the interrogation rooms, waiting for everyone else to be done.

First Manny joined her with tear-stained cheeks.

Ellie put her hand on Manny's arm, "What's wrong?"

"Spin. I don't know how he is or where he is or any of it." Manny choked on a cry.

Ellie nodded understanding and wrapped Manny in a hug.

Next Marco joined them, "Well, that was weird."

Manny and Ellie broke away, both giggling a little.

"Have you guys seen JT?" Marco asked.

They both shook their heads.

A few minutes later Jay walked out of the room, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Let's just say that babbling makes you a suspect." Jay sighed.

"So they think you killed Burnish?" Marco asked.

Jay shook his head, "They think I burned down the school."

Manny laughed. They all turned to stare at her and she became quiet.

Then JT came out.

"Hey." Manny greeted.

JT just nodded at her.

"What happened?" Marco asked, taking JT's hand.

"They think I killed Burnish." JT sighed.

Jay laughed, "And I thought I had it bad.  
JT gave him a confused look.

"They thought he set the school on fire." Ellie explained.

"What would make them think you killed Burnish?" Marco asked, squeezing JT's hand tighter.

"The fact that they think my fishing line strangled him." JT explained.

"Did they not notice the bullet hole in his forehead?" Ellie asked, shocked.

Sean walked out of the interrogation room, slamming his hand against the door, making a loud crashing noise.

Ellie rushed up to him, "Sean, what happened?"

"Get this," he said, "My parole officer was the guy asking me the damn questions. He thinks I did it. Great guy."

"Dude, that's funny." Jay laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sean rolled his eyes, "Any news on Spinner?"

Manny solemnly shook her head.

Sean scanned the group, "Where's Emma?"

"Right here." A voice behind them said.

Everyone turned to see Emma standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, hugging her.

"Everything. I can't believe he thought I killed Rick." Emma shrugged.

Jay back away, "What?"

"Rick's dad. He said he was gonna kill me because I killed Rick." Emma blurted out.

"But, Em, you didn't kill Rick. And his father is dead now, too. So you don't have anything to worry about." Sean tried consoling her.

But he only made it worse, "But I could've saved Rick's father! He was only unconscious. Not dead. We could've saved him, Jay. We could've saved a life. But instead we left him there to burn." Emma screamed.

"Look on the bright side," Jay said, "At least he was unconscious. He didn't feel the pain of the heat."

"Shut up!" everyone said in unison.

Then there was a voice, "Hey Emma." She turned around and her eyes widened, "Nice to see you again, Emma. I hope you're having a nice life."

"C'mon." the cop said to the handcuffed man that was talking to Emma.

"Hope to see you again soon Emma." He said, before being dragged off.

Emma turned back around, fear clouding her vision. She stumbled a bit and then fell to the ground.

"Emma!" Jay exclaimed, and ran to her, helping her up, "Who was that?".


	18. Return

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I know!" Manny said.

"Who? Who was it?" Ellie asked.

"J-Jordan" Emma stuttered her eyes still glazed.

"Oh no." JT said, hugging Emma. She didn't reciprocate the hug, just letting her arms dangle at her sides.

"Who's Jordan?" Sean asked.

"He tried to rape Emma when we were thirteen." Manny explained, "Been in jail ever since."

"Wonder what he was doing here." JT said.

Then a police officer stepped out of his office, walky-talky up to his mouth, "Jordan Daniels is at the front entrance. He's being held by two officers. Make sure he does not escape." He paused for a moment and seemed to be listening. Then he said, "He's attempted to sexually assault two teen age girls in the past six years. Recently he was let out from jail and he tried again. Except this time he succeeded. And he got a bonus. Killed the girl."

Emma sucked in deep breath.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" Ellie suggested.

Everyone agreed and they left.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It's more of a filler chapter than anything else. So there are only three chapters left and I have them all typed up so if I get enough reveiws I'll post them. ; )**


	19. Visit

**Chapter Nineteen**

After the crew left the precinct they headed over to the hospital.

"Gavin Mason." Manny said to the secretary.

"Room 201." The woman said.

"Thank you." Manny said and walked away.

"But he's sleeping." The woman yelled after her.

Manny turned around, "Think of Sleeping Beauty." She blew the secretary a kiss.

She waved to the crew and they followed her in to Spinner's room.

"Spin. Wake up." Marco poked Spinner's arm.

"That won't work." Manny said, "Watch." She leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips.

Spinner's eyes fluttered open.

Manny stepped back a bit and laughed. Spinner reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hey Spin." Sean said, stepping forward.

Everyone else followed close behind giving their greetings and waving.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked.

Spin tried to say something but coughed.

Then a nurse walked in, "He can't talk. There's still too much smoke in his lungs."

"Thanks to Emma he's not dead." Manny whispered, looking down at Spinner admirably.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"Emma planted the tree that Spinner fell in. If that tree wasn't there he'd be dead." Manny explained.

"And if he hadn't fallen out of the window, he'd be dead from the smoke." The nurse added.

Emma had a look of pride on her face but she didn't say anything. Jay gently let his lips glide against her neck.

She cleared her throat a little and said, "So I guess we'll put off the movie night?"

"No." Spinner croaked and then cleared his throat. He repeated more clearly, "No. I'll be out of here in a few minutes. We can still watch the movie."

Manny nodded, squeezing his hand.


	20. Jay's House

**Chapter Twenty**

After Spinner was released from the hospital the friends made their way to Jay's house. Emma took a detour to her house to pick up the movie and everyone was waiting for her to get there before they started.

Ellie and Sean were sitting together on the couch, snuggling and cuddling. Marco and JT were getting some snacks together in the kitchen. Spinner was lying on the floor with a wet washcloth on his neck to help sooth it. Manny was beside him with her head on his bare chest.

Jay watched all of the happy couples, waiting for Emma to just get there already.

Finally, the door opened and Emma stepped in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jay went to her, pushing her gently against the wall.

He laid his lips against hers and she smiled slightly. She kissed him back and parted her lips, allowing him entrance. He was just about to slip his tongue in when they both heard a throat being cleared.

They turned to face Sean. Emma smiled sheepishly and Jay's face went from tan to pink to bright red.

"Uh, um, Marco wants to know where cups are." Sean informed them.

Jay nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving Emma and Sean together.

"So you really like him?" Sean asked, walking to her.

Emma nodded.

"Oh." He said, taking one more step so that they were about an inch apart.

"Um, Sean, what are you doing?" Emma asked, her hand on his chest.

"I love you, Emma." Sean said, leaning in to kiss her.

But she pushed him away, "What about Ellie, Sean?"

"Yeah, what about Ellie?" they heard a voice from the doorway.

Sean quickly stepped back from Emma, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Okay, whatever. I can't believe I ever gave you a second chance. Tell everyone bye for me." She walked out the door.

Emma looked to Sean, shook her head, and walked away.

He sat down against the wall and sighed.

**Sorry these last few chapters are getting really short. Now there's only one chapter left. If I get enough reveiws (about 3, I'm easy) then I'll post tonight. If not, I'm posting Thursday.**


	21. The Breakfast Club

**_Okay, everyone. Here is the final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope everyone enjoys_.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

As the movie finished, everyone drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Spinner laying on the couch with Manny in his arms, JT and Marco on the bean bag couch, Emma and Jay together on the floor, arms wrapped around one another.

And then there was Sean.

Who wanted desperately to be with someone. Emma, probably.

He had told everyone that Ellie wasn't feeling too well and needed to get home.

Constantly, Sean would sneak glances to Emma. But she avoided him the whole night.

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

Ellie was walking home alone in the chilly night.

She recalled how they first met. Detention, Breakfast Club style. How they got back together. Detention, Breakfast Club style. And how they broke up…again. Watching The Breakfast Club with new friends after detention.

That movie was definitely bad luck for her.

As a gust of wind picked up the back of her coat she shivered slightly until warm arms wrapped around her.

Thinking it was Sean, Ellie tried to pull away.

But a voice that was most definitely not Sean's said, "It's okay."

Ellie turned up to see eyes that made her heart melt.

And as he led her into his house, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could have a happy ending.

**_Okay, it's over. Sequel, anyone? Do you want to know what happens with Sean and Emma? And if Emma and Jay can make it work? How will JT deal with the whole school finding out he's gay? What do you think people will say when they hear about Manny and Spinner again? Will Sean and Ellie make up? And who's the mystery guy that takes Ellie home?_**

**_I already have a bunch of ideas, and if I get five people that want a sequel, I'll start it soon. Thanks!_**


End file.
